Con las manos en la masa
by Maruy-chan
Summary: -¿Qué es mejor que la posibilidad de apresar a un ladrón de guante blanco con las manos en la masa?/ -Lo mejor es tener al ladrón de guante blanco con las manos en tu masa. ¿Verdad, Minato-sensei?  Respuesta al Reto de la comunidad Mina/Ita. Lemon, yaoi.


_Esto es muy raro... El office de mi portátil, mi mejor compañero cuando escribo fics me dice que el número de palabras es de 5000 exactas. Pero fanfiction me dice que son 5002. Buscando una tercera opinión, busco en internet un contador de palabras para que me diga que piensa él._

_Y me dice que tengo 5475 palabras._

_Di que sí informática. Así da gusto._

_Bueno ya nos ponemos serios._

_LEMOOOON! Tenía ansia ya de lemon. Hace casi un año que no escribía uno y el hecho de que ahora lo haya escrito se lo debo principalmente a Kea Langrey. Nos pusimos a fangirlear en pleno Facebook y salió el tema de los cumpleaños y regalar fics y tal Una cosa llevó a la otra y acabamos proponiendo un reto en la Comunidad Minato/Itachi: Fic de esa pareja, con tema libre que llegase a las 5000 palabras y tuviese lemon._

_Soy taaaaaaan feliz._

_**Advertencias: **¿Qué decir en este apartado que no haya dicho ya? Mina/Ita, Yaoi, lemon y un poco de fluuf hacia el final del fic. No hay muerte de personajes ni nada por el estilo. No me parecía justo que esté cargándome más personajes que el propio Kishimoto._

_**Disclaimer: **Si Naruto fuese mío no me limitaría a escribir fanfics, sino que también exigiría que se hiciese una película cobre los mismos. Acabaría en los cines X pero yo sería feliz xDDDDD._

_**Dedicado a Kea Langrey, que el 10 es su cumple. **  
_

* * *

**Con las manos en la masa.**

-¿Qué es mejor que la posibilidad de apresar a un ladrón de guante blanco con las manos en la masa?- preguntó Obito con curiosidad y con una inocencia casi infantil.

A él le habría encantado evitar que Obito dijese esa pregunta. No porque le resultase molesta. No le molestaba en absoluto. Pero el pobre Obito no sabía que la había dicho delante de Kakashi, a quién esa pregunta y todas las que pudiesen implicar alguna insinuación le encantaban. El pobre Obito las decía extremadamente a menudo y no se percataba de las indirectas que le lanzaba el peligris. Minato estaba seguro de que si la cosa continuaba cómo estaba entre ellos dos, las indirectas de Kakashi se iban a convertir en directas y hechos. Y eso no le importaba. No, claro que no. Pero le molestaría si los hechos fuesen hechos sin el consentimiento de Obito.

Por eso, por preocupación por su subordinado más inocente, respondió antes de que Kakashi tuviese oportunidad de sonreír detrás de la bufanda que llevaba siempre:

-Ese mismo ladrón de guante blanco encerrado.

Siguieron avanzando sin que la pequeña conversación transcendiese, al menos para Minato.

El inspector de policía, Sarutobi les había mandado un mensaje en el busca, diciendo que se diesen prisa en ir, que había ocurrido algo gordo. Y le extrañó mucho, pues era su día libre. Aunque llegada la necesidad, Minato estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que le pudiesen decir o para que le mandasen a cualquier tipo de misión. Incluso había pensado que era probable que les enviasen al secuestro de un banco o algo así. Normalmente Sarutobi no tenía tanta prisa.

A pesar de que Minato pensaba que con esa frase había dado por finalizada la conversación, pero de repente oyó la voz de Kakashi cerca de su oído mientras decía, con todo el cachondeo del mundo:

-Lo mejor es tener al ladrón de guante blanco con las manos en **tu** masa. ¿Verdad, Minato-sensei?

El rubio se tensó al oír eso, mientras que Obito pasaba la mirada de Kakashi a Minato con curiosidad.

El Namikaze sabía a qué se refería exactamente Kakashi cuando soltaba esa frase. El peligris, que a pesar de todo lo que tenía contra él, era su mejor amigo, era el celoso y digno confidente de Minato, eso incluía ciertos secretillos que no debía decir en voz alta nunca en la vida. Sólo él y Minato podían entender las indirectas que el Hatake lanzaba buscando picar a su maestro.

Pero Minato era un hombre tranquilo, además de un profesional. Se serenaba con rapidez, justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos porque Obito, aunque inocente, no era tonto, y sabía cuando había algo más de lo que se decía. Al ver el rostro de Minato, tranquilo cómo siempre y con la insinuación de sonrisa que siempre llevaba y a Kakashi con los ojos demostrando que estaba sonriendo, decidió que no era tan importante cómo podía parecer, así que lo dejó pasar.

Entraron en la comisaría, que estaba más que abarrotada y con gente yendo de acá para allá. Kakashi miró a su alrededor, impresionado.

-Sí que tenía que ser urgente para que estuviese aquí toda la policía de Tokio.

Minato le ignoró, y fue directo a ver al que le había llamado. Iruka pasó por delante y le habló de refilón:

-Si vas a ver a Sarutobi sigue hablando con el hombre que le ha chivado la información esta vez. A saber que más le tendría que decir de Akatsuki.

Ese nombre tuvo una reacción muy importante en los tres hombres. Minato miró estupefacto a Iruka antes de seguir su camino, ahora con más prisa. Obito y Kakashi se miraron entre sí antes de seguir a su maestro, que en dos zancadas casi había alcanzado el despacho de Sarutobi. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando el propio inspector salió por ella.

-¡Vaya, Minato! ¡Ya era hora! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

El rubio le miró sorprendido, riéndose a medias por no llorar de la frustración. Se suponía que ahora debería estar con su hijo, no en la comisaría.

-¿Cómo que ya era hora, Sarutobi? Me has llamado en mi día libre. Creo que si alguien tiene que pedir explicaciones soy yo. He tenido que dejar a Naruto corriendo en casa de su madre sin apenas explicaciones. He gastado hoy en gasolina lo que no debería haber gastado y además tenía hecha una reserva en el cine. ¿Algo más? Sí, hoy podría haber mojado, jefe. Creo que tengo derecho a llegar tarde. Vamos, digo yo.

Sarutobi tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco molesto por esa situación, mientras Kakashi se acercaba a Sarutobi, dándole una palmadita en la espalda y diciendo con voz melodramática:

-Pobre Minato. Que paren todos los criminales de la ciudad, que él quería echar un polvo esta noche.

En ese momento Kakashi no se había dado cuenta de que estaba a una distancia asequible del puño de Minato. Pero segundos después lo pudo notar contra su vientre. Sarutobi miró a Minato con elocuencia, pero el rubio se excusó diciendo:

-Llevaba un buen rato tocándome las narices, Sarutobi.

-En fin- suspiró el mayor-. Da igual. Necesito que te ocupes de una parte muy delicada de lo que vamos a hacer. Entra por favor.

Minato siguió a Sarutobi dentro de su despacho y vio que detrás venía Kakashi, renqueando. Puso cara de circunstancias y miró al interior del despacho. En él, aparte de Sarutobi había otra persona. El chivato que Iruka había mencionado antes. Y uno al que Minato reconoció en seguida.

Itachi Uchiha.

Hasta dónde ellos sabían el ladrón especialista de la organización Akatsuki.

-Uchiha…- dijo Kakashi, mirándole también extrañado-. ¿Qué hace él aquí, jefe?

Itachi miró a Kakashi con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sigo siendo un ciudadano de esta ciudad.

-Un ciudadano fichado por posible pertenencia a banda armada y robo- cortó Obito con rencor. Minato ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había entrado detrás de Kakashi.

-El caso es que- continuó Sarutobi- ha decidido colaborar con nosotros a cambio de protección. Ha solicitado el programa de protección de testigos. Si lo dejásemos encerrado en la comisaría vendrían a por él en menos que canta un gallo. Puedes salir de aquí, Itachi. Minato te acompañará cuando hable un par de asuntos con él.

Tras recoger una mochila y dar las gracias a Sarutobi salió del despacho, mirando fijamente a Minato. En cuanto se cerró la puerta el rubio giró la cabeza hacia Sarutobi y le miró con inquina.

-¿"Minato te acompañará cuando hable un par de cosas con él"?

Sarutobi estaba colocándose el chaleco antibalas y ordenando sus armas en la mesa.

-Vas a protegerle hasta que los miembros de Akatsuki sean encarcelados.

-No- se limitó a decir Minato. El inspector le miró sorprendido al ver que le había negado una orden.

-¿Perdón?

-No quiero proteger a Itachi Uchiha. Lo siento.

Se mantuvo hierático mientras el jefe le miraba con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que Minato se oponía a una orden y eso le había cogido por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento. Minato titubeó, dudando si contárselo o no. Al final Kakashi decidió por él y se dirigió a Sarutobi. En parte por justicia porque debía saberlo y en parte por venganza del golpe que había recibido antes.

-Hace dos años se acostó con Itachi Uchiha. Coincidieron en una discoteca y aquí el amigo no se pudo ver quieto.

Obito pegó un brinco sorprendido, mirando a su superior casi sin creérselo. La saliva de Minato bajó con más dificultad por su garganta al notar que Sarutobi le miraba con más curiosidad que antes.

-Sí es por eso no te preocupes. Simplemente no metas cosas donde no debes meterlas y punto.

Minato miró con una mirada que rayaba la súplica al inspector.

-¿Es estrictamente necesario que yo le proteja?

-Sí. Por varios motivos- respondió Sarutobi mientras se ponía la chaqueta, con toda la documentación policíaca y armas ya colocadas-. Primero: él ha solicitado que seas tú el que se ocupe de su protección. Segundo: Lo ordeno yo. Tercero: Tu casa es la más segura de todos los policías de Tokio, seguramente por ganas de proteger a tu hijo, lo que me lleva al cuarto motivo- terminaba mientras se dirigía a la puerta, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Minato-: puede que sea porque eres el que más pistas ha conseguido contra ellos, pero, según las informaciones de Itachi, van a por tu hijo.

Tras oír esa frase, que no se la esperaba, Minato sintió cómo un puñal se clavaba en su corazón. Sabía lo que pasaría si cogían a Naruto. Él moriría del dolor y a la vez de la rabia. Miró a Sarutobi, más sereno que antes.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no necesitamos proteger a Naruto más que a Itachi?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no está siendo protegido ya? Además necesitan a Itachi para llegar hasta Naruto. Por eso es importante protegerle también.- Se giró hacia Obito-. Mira a ver dónde pusimos las pistas que incriminaban a Itachi por sus cargos, que no las encuentro en ningún lado.

-Sí, señor.

Dicho esto, Sarutobi salió del despacho, seguido de Obito. Aún dentro, Minato se giró al lado de Kakashi. Podía ver a Itachi sentado en una silla. Parecía tan ajeno a ese mundo de policías y agentes responsables. Salió de allí dirigiéndose hacia él. Kakashi le detuvo a escasos dos metros del "testigo", dónde podía oírles perfectamente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Kakashi, como temiendo que hiciese una locura.

-Ser el perfecto protector de testigos.

Con una risita que hablaba por sí misma, Kakashi le soltó, pero añadió algo antes de que Minato se acercase a Itachi, aunque desde dónde él estaba se podía ver que el Uchiha estaba más que atento a su conversación.

-No pensé que cambiarías de opinión acerca de él.

-No me malinterpretes. Soy de los que piensa que aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO

Otra persona, en la piel de Itachi, habría aprovechado cualquier momento a solas para lanzar comentarios sexualmente explícitos al rubio. Pero Itachi no era así. Comprendía el valor que tenía la palabra, pero a veces sólo con una mirada o con un gesto se podía hacer más que mil palabras juntas.

Eso lo estaba comprobando ahora, mientras Minato entraba en casa. El Namikaze hacía todo lo que estaba en su mano para evitar tocarle, o acercarse demasiado a él. Dormiría en la habitación de invitados, que tenía baño incluído. Lo notaba a cada segundo. Cada gesto que hacía. No quería tocarle. Quería hacer bien su trabajo de protección. Si le tocaba podían darse por jodidos. A él le encantaría, pero Minato no. El darse por jodido que sufriría Minato era diferente que el que sufriría Itachi. A Itachi le follaría Minato. A Minato le despedirían. Por eso no debían tocarse.

Pero cómo costaba y más cuando lo que Itachi más deseaba es lanzarse contra él. Sentirse abrazado por sus fuertes brazos. Que no le soltase jamás.

Una vez acomodado, Itachi cogió un libro al azar y se puso a leer, esperando a que bajase el sol para saltar a la piscina. Desnudo. Necesitaba refrescarse. Hacía un calor de mil demonios. Y si además le añadías que tenías que estar bajo el mismo techo que ese dios griego sin poder hacer nada de nada, pues no ayudaba a olvidarse del calor.

Bajo dispuesto a estar allí un buen rato entrando y saliendo de la piscina. Se deshizo de toda la ropa y saltó de cabeza.

Agua. Bendita frescura. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Buceó un poco y salió del agua sin ayuda de la escalera. Estuvo así mucho rato, hasta que vio en la fachada de la casa algo que le llamó la atención.

A Minato desde la ventana de su habitación. Mirando lo que hacía. Sí sólo le hubiese estado mirando un momento no le habría importado. Pero es que incluso sabiendo que le había descubierto seguía observándole. Eso lo tomó como una señal. Se puso los pantalones cortos que había cogido antes de bajar a la piscina y enfiló escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Minato. Abrió la puerta y le vio casi en las mismas condiciones que él. Recién duchado, con apenas una toalla cubriéndole. Y de esta guisa le había estado observando. Minato le devolvió la mirada. Una mirada que nunca dejaría de ser intensa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Minato rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.

-Quería hablar- respondió el Uchiha mirándole fijamente.

-Y no podías esperar a que saliese de la habitación que vamos a cenar en nada, ¿no?

Y por fin Itachi mostró la cara por la cual se había hecho famoso. Una cara seria y molesta. Cómo enfadada con el mundo. Minato sintió cómo se derretía nada más verla.

-No, no puedo. Y no lo aguanto más.

Mostraba decisión y firmeza. Y eso era lo que tenía el Uchiha. Sobre todo cuando de dos zancadas se plantó frente a Minato para besarle, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Esos labios comenzaron a moverse, incitantes, revolviéndose traviesos por los labios morenos que poseían en ese momento. Estaban invitándole, a seguir con ese juego, a mandar al carajo la profesionalidad y la fachada de hombre sereno. Le necesitaba con urgencia.

Le aferró con potencia tomando él el control del beso. Al notar esa dominación, Itachi sonrió contra sus labios, satisfecho por fin con la reacción del rubio. Con jadeos escapando de sus labios mordió el inferior del Namikaze, fogoso y excitado. Había querido poseer esos labios tanto que había llegado a sentir que le faltaba aire por no tenerlos. Ahora que ya los tenía no los iba a soltar tan fácilmente.

Minato, por su parte, gimió al sentir ese mordisco y empezó a bajar sus manos con delicadeza por ese pecaminoso cuerpo que temblaba según esas manos le iban tocando. Joder, no se podía estar tan bueno por la vida. No era sano. Ni para Itachi ni para él. Aferró con fuerza las nalgas que minutos antes había visto en la piscina. Las masajeó, las modeló, las amasó mientras Itachi había cambiado su centro de interés por el cuello fuerte que se mostraba ante él. Lo saboreaba con experiencia, notando el sabor del sol en ella. No en vano Minato a nada que tomase el sol se ponía más moreno. En verano el contraste de sus ojos azules, el pelo rubio y la piel morena volvería loca a cualquier persona que tuviese la capacidad de sentirse atraído por él.

El mayor fue moviéndose en dirección a la cama. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, si metía a Itachi en esa cama con él luego no habría persona capaz de sacarle de allí. Pero no estaba seguro que querer sacarle de allí. De hecho tenía pocas ganas de que saliese de esa cama. Y tumbándole en ella así se lo hizo saber, dejando todavía sus manos aferradas a su increíble trasero. Itachi se percató de ello, y lo hubiese dejado pasar de no ser porque resultaba un tanto molesto que no pudiese acomodarse bien en la cama porque al señorito se le había antojado amasar su culo todo el rato. Dejó de mordisquear su cuello y subió sus manos hasta las mejillas de Minato, haciéndole que enfocase la mirada en lo que le decía:

-Minato, si me quitas las manos a lo mejor me puedo apoyar.

El rubio se rió y obedeció. Pero sólo porque tenía que bajarle el pantalón, que si hubiese estado desnudo poco le habría importado. Se habría metido sin más, preparando su entrada lo justo y necesario. Agradeció interiormente esa advertencia, mientras comenzada a recorrer el vientre del Uchiha según bajaba su ropa. Éste empezó a morderse el labio inferior al sentir cómo el placer empezaba a ser el sentimiento con mayor protagonismo en su cuerpo. El pene le comenzaba a cosquillear, deseando que la boca que rondaba por los alrededores hiciese un parón por él. Pero Minato no tenía los mismos pensamientos que el moreno. De hecho apenas rozó la parte cercana que podía estimularle más. Le giró en la cama, haciendo que quedase bocabajo, con las rodillas plantadas en el colchón y el trasero en pompa. Tener esos atractivos cachetes delante le llevó a imaginar locuras que hacer. La primera de ellas fue ejecutada, fue la de lamer la parte baja, en la que el glúteo se unía con el bíceps femoral. Itachi dio un respingo mientras notaba la traviesa lengua del Namikaze cruzando esa piel libremente.

Poco tardó Minato en mordisquear esos músculos que podrían hacer pecar a más de un santo. Dejó el derecho lleno de pequeñas medias lunas que mostraban con orgullo que él había estado allí y que era en propietario de esa blanquecina piel. Estuvo un buen rato adorándolos, mientras oía cómo Itachi comenzaba a acariciarse la erección que le había crecido al notar ese jugueteo. Fue tras ver el estado en el que estaba cuando Minato abrió las piernas de Itachi y comenzó a lamer el agujero de Itachi, apretado pero no por ello poco atractivo. Merodeó por los alrededores, como un lobo que ronda la cerca dónde se esconden las ovejas. Y para cuando comenzó a insertar la lengua Itachi ya se había convertido en un amasijo de hombre que sólo gemía y se retorcía por el placer, algo que si le preguntaban le parecía injusto. Injusto porque él estaba sintiendo todo mientras que el Namikaze no se había preocupado en sentir placer él mismo.

Así pues decidió que era su turno para volver loco al rubio. Con un hábil movimiento de pierna, Itachi hizo que el rubio se tumbase de espaldas en el colchón y se colocó encima de él. Sólo entonces Minato vio que Itachi se encontraba casi al borde del orgasmo. Acarició con suavidad la cara enrojecida y volvió a darle un beso. Esta vez más tierno y cariñoso que el dado anteriormente por el Uchiha. Itachi le siguió el ritmo, notando cómo el placer que había sentido segundos antes bajada de intensidad. Seguía disfrutando de eso cómo nadie, pero al menos ya no estaba al borde de venirse. El canalla de Minato no tenía ni idea del poder que ejercía sobre él. Y no sería él el primero en decírselo. Eso le recordó que tenía muchas cosas que explicarle acerca de su estancia en la comisaría.

Pero dejaría eso para luego. Lo que iba a hacer ahora era más interesante. Iba a devolverle a Minato con su propia moneda. Soltó esos atractivos labios que le volvían loco y fue bajando poco a poco por su cuerpo. Se entretenía en los sitios que más le llamaban la atención. Entre ellos se encontraban el pezón izquierdo, dónde Minato tenía un punto débil. Se arqueó contra la boca del Uchiha. Esa maldita boca que le estaba torturando a sabiendas.

-Itachi…

-¿Sí?- preguntó el Uchiha con inocencia mientras seguía jugueteando con ese punto débil y poniendo a prueba la paciencia de Minato. Éste no contestó, se limitó a apretarle con una mano una nalga, haciendo que la respiración de Itachi se parase por un momento y captase la indirecta. Continuó con su recorrido, descendiendo con lentitud. Para cuando llegó a la toalla que cubría la prominente erección de Minato, ya estaba deseando que Minato se hartase y le penetrase de golpe.

Y que Minato se hartase era algo que sabía hacer muy bien.

Por eso cuando llegó a su tieso miembro comenzó a besar los alrededores, evitando adrede el palo tieso que se erguía desafiante. Podía oír cómo Minato jadeaba con desespero al notar que rondaba tan cerca, pero que no se animaba a hacer lo que realmente necesitaba. Se aferró a la sábana con fuerza, intentando no suplicarle. Era a lo que jugaba el Uchiha, a oír decir por favor antes de lanzarse a saco, sin dejarle respirar. Minato se mantuvo firme en su decisión hasta que Itachi comenzó a lamer en círculos concéntricos la zona en la que se encontraba el pene de Minato. Llegaba incluso a repasar los testículos, pero nada llegaba a dónde más lo necesitaba. Hasta que por fin, Minato se rindió.

-Itachi…por favor…

Palabras mágicas. No terminó de pronunciar la "r" y ya tenía que gemir con más potencia porque el joven había obedecido por fin y se había metido la potente erección en la boca. Durante unos segundos estuvo saboreándola y jugueteando con ella hasta que de nuevo Minato tomó el control, haciéndoles rodar por la cama y enredando de nuevo las bocas en una lucha encarnizada. Todavía seguían con las lenguas unidas en el momento en el que Itachi notó que la erguida erección de Minato comenzaba a abrirse paso por su ano. Eso era lo que venía buscando desde que le vio esa mañana. Que le abriese en dos, que le demostrase cuanto de placentero podía ser estar en una cama, mientras se eligiese el compañero adecuado.

Nada más entrar en él, Minato apoyó su frente morena en la pálida del Uchiha que no dejaba de jadear, incluso teniendo en cuenta que aún no se había movido. Pero el sentirlo dentro era suficiente incluso para hacer le correrse.

Poco después, el rubio comenzó a moverse con firmeza, pero con lentitud. Al notar el ritmo constante y el cosquilleo que acompañaba a cada nuevo envite, Itachi se agarró a los brazos de Minato. El rubio, por su parte, subió las piernas de Itachi a sus hombros, haciendo que llegase más profundamente. El joven apenas podía ocultar ya sus gritos de puro placer, mientras que el rubio notaba aún más placer al oírlos.

No tardaron mucho en aumentar la velocidad y la regularidad de las embestidas, que acabaron consiguiendo que Itachi soltase un grito grave cuando en una de ellas Minato tocó el sitio más placentero de su cuerpo.

-¡Minato! ¡Me corro!

-Hazlo- murmuró el mayor sintiendo cómo el mismo llegaba al orgasmo dentro de Itachi. Un par de subidas y bajadas de la mano de Minato en el miembro de Itachi hicieron el resto y recogieron la muestra del placer del éste.

Itachi sintió cómo Minato se derrumbaba sobre él, todavía con el respirar acelerado y acariciando las piernas largas y níveas de Itachi. Era el hombre más excitante que nunca había conocido y con el que nunca se cansaría de estar.

- Me debes unas cuantas respuestas, Namikaze- comentó Itachi con resentimiento, mientras Minato salía de él y se tumbaba a su lado. El joven giró para quedarse de espaldas y que el rubio se acomodase en la parte trasera de Itachi. Sabía que era su pose favorita.

-Después- respondió el mayor con voz ronca mientras se dejaba embriagar por el aroma que salía del cabello negro, todavía húmedo de la piscina.

Itachi accedió de buena gana y decidió dormir ya. La rapidez de Minato para dormir siempre había sido buena para él. Al notar su respiración regular se relajaba y se quedaba dormido. Justo como ocurrió en ese momento

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Después de que ambos se encontrasen en esa discoteca y tuviesen la más intensa e increíble sesión de sexo que ninguno de los dos había tenido nunca, tanto el rubio cómo el moreno volvieron allí al día siguiente. En busca de esa persona que había sido tan difícil de encontrar. Tras otra sesión de sexo salvaje, esta vez en un hotel y con una duración más larga, Minato le dio su dirección a Itachi. Para entonces tanto Minato como Itachi sabían quién era uno y quién era el otro. Que sus trabajos eran incompatibles, aunque la atracción que sentían demostraba una y otra vez que ellos, sus personalidades, sus cuerpos, hasta sus almas, sí que lo eran. Minato se esforzaba al máximo para nadie en el cuerpo de policía sospechase nada, mientras que en Akatsuki la vida privada de sus miembros a los demás les traía sin cuidado, si bien nunca estaba de más ser precavido.

Cada vez fue costando más el ser hierático, el mantenerse sereno cuando se oía rumores en el cuerpo de policía de la situación de Itachi. Él mismo le traspasaba información de la banda terrorista que sólo le había contratado para realizar algunos robos y entregárselos, pero que le habían tomado por un miembro más, hasta el punto de decirle los siguientes movimientos.

Esa información consiguió que Minato se ganase a pulso el puesto de investigador del caso. A cambio Itachi obtenía cada noche los ruegos del rubio de que dejase la banda y huyese con él si era necesario hasta llegar a un lugar oculto del mundo. E Itachi siempre encontraba alguna excusa.

Hasta que dos días antes, en una reunión general, los miembros le dijeron que pretendían hacer daño a su mayor enemigo justo dónde más le dolía: su hijo Naruto. Aún ahora Itachi no sabía cómo se había conseguido mantener sereno y conseguir convencerles de que lo dejasen para varias semanas después, que necesitaba obtener todo lo necesario para raptarle.

Al conseguir ese valioso tiempo, Itachi no se lo pensó dos veces y, a primera hora de la mañana, se plantó con las pocas pertenencias importantes que tenía en su habitación alquilada, la mayoría estaba en casa de Minato y pidió auxilio de testigos a cambio de todos los datos que tenía. Se aferró cómo para salvarse la vida a la salida que le llevaba ofreciendo Minato desde que se conocieron. Desde el primer momento en que Itachi cruzó su mirada con la penetrante mirada azul del Namikaze.

Era una suerte que el hombre al que amabas fuese también el que mejor puede protegerte a ti y a toda la ciudad de Tokio.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Se despertó cuando el sol empezaba a despuntar en el horizonte. Su reloj en la mesilla de noche le indicó que eran las seis menos cuarto de la mañana. No le sorprendió ver que el sitio que ocupaba Itachi para dormir estaba vacío. El Uchiha siempre había destacado por dormir menos de lo usual, incluso cuando estaba agotado. Lo que si le sorprendió fue ver que se había quedado tranquilo, mirando a la ventana, con una camisa suya puesta como única prenda de ropa.

Con sigilo, Minato se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido y abrazó a Itachi por la espalda, sintiendo los dos cuerpos juntos, no más pasión. Al menos de momento.

El Uchiha se aferró a los brazos que le rodeaban la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, pudiendo así mirarle a la cara.

-Creo que he echado al traste todo el sistema de protección de testigos- comentó Itachi con tranquila jocosidad. Minato no se rió ante la gracia, dejó sus labios enterrados en el blanco cuello de Itachi, diferenciando el olor almidonado de la camisa que se había puesto y el aroma que desprendía la propia piel de Itachi. Tras unos segundos en silencio, se limitó a decir:

-Me temo que la próxima vez que alguien pida la protección miraran la orientación sexual del protegido. Claro que también investigarán que no tengan una relación estable antes.

Ante ese comentario, Itachi se giró en sus brazos para mirarle frente a frente. Ahora era buen momento para las explicaciones.

-Eliminaste las pruebas que teníais contra mí-. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Aún así Minato asintió casi imperceptiblemente-. ¿Sabes que si te pillan te puedes dar por muerto?

Minato rió por lo bajo.

-Itachi, amor, no te ofendas, pero creo que de los dos soy el que mejor sabe lo que arriesgaba al hacer eso.

-Y aún así lo hiciste- insistió el Uchiha, ignorando el mote que Minato le había encasquetado y que él odiaba-. Aún arriesgando todo por lo que has luchado.

Minato cogió de las mejillas a Itachi y le dio un suave beso que el moreno aceptó de buena gana.

-No tiene mayor mérito que lo que tú has hecho para salvar a Naruto- recordó el rubio cuando separaron sus labios-. Hace apenas tres días decías que ni loco dejabas el poder que habías adquirido. Que nunca te pasarías al lado bueno de la ley y que aunque te habías convertido en mi espía nunca abandonarías esa vida. Has arriesgado todo por Naruto. Por mí.

Sólo con oír a Minato decir esas palabras podía sentir que un nudo en la garganta se formaba. Tragó con dificultad clavando sus ojos negros en esa mirada azul que tanto significaba para él.

-Lo tuyo es diferente, Minato. La destrucción de pruebas te hace pasarte al bando en el que estaba yo. Y no dudes que lo acabarán descubriendo tarde o temprano. Irán a por ti. ¿Y yo ahora que puedo hacer para protegerte a ti de la policía?

Tras esa pregunta del más joven, el policía le abrazó con fuerza y le dijo dos palabras al oído:

-Huye conmigo.

Y aunque no había llorado en la vida, Itachi notó como dos lágrimas amenazaban con caer.

Porque no sólo le estaba pidiendo que huyese, sino que con esa petición le decía que estaba dispuesto a todo para protegerles a los dos. Incluyendo abandonar a Naruto y a toda la gente que conocía y con la que se sentía unido. Itachi no creía que por él mereciese la pena tanto esfuerzo, pero ya Minato le había explicado un par de veces que Naruto no estaba sólo en ese mundo: tenía a Kakashi, a Jiraiya, a Kushina, además de otra mucha gente que le adoraba y que cuidarían de él casi mejor que el propio Minato.

Por parte de Itachi no había que preocuparse. No se hablaba con sus padres y su hermano vivía con ellos. No tenía grandes amigos. Era un autónomo y un solitario, orgulloso de serlo hasta que Minato irrumpió en su vida con la sutileza de un huracán.

Y él no podía detener a los huracanes.

-Ven conmigo-insistió Minato.

Y con el corazón en un puño, Itachi respondió:

-Sí.

**_FIN_**

* * *

_Cada vez que no dejas review Itachi da menos besos a Minato, amén de menos actividad sexual que Minato necesita para ser viviendo. Si no te importa lo primero, al menos no dejes morir a Minato._


End file.
